A Disturbing Past
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: One must suffer for their father's terrible past. But why does the one he loves have to get involved? AU and some mild language and attempted rape...but that's it


Okay, this was my first fan fic ever! It was also my first one with alime in it. I'm not sure if it's good or not, so please, be brutally honest, but not too brutal . I love Miroku/Sango, and this idea just came out of the blue for me, so that is why I HAD to make it! So I hope you like it!

**WARNING: This has some mild cursing, some sexual content, but not too much, and some violence. So please if you don't like any of this, especially attempted rape then DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned. So don't say I didn't tell ya so! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; however, this idea is mine and the only thing I own, except for the cloths on my back.

* * *

**A Disturbing Past**

Inuyasha and the gang are walking along a road, when they reach a hill. Inuyasha stops dead in his tracks.

Shippo asks "Why have you stopped, Inuyasha?"

Miroku walks up to him and says "You sense it too, that evil aura coming from beyond the hill."

Inuyasha, staring at the hill, says "Yeah, and I smell human blood, lots of it."

They all run up the hill. At the top, they see a village, not far from the hill, with smoke coming from it.

"Let's go!" says Inuyasha, as he runs down the hill, towards the village. The rest follow behind.

When they reach the village, they see spider demons everywhere, with people running and screaming in every direction. Inuyasha takes out Tetsusaiga and charges at one. He slices it with his Kaze no Kizu. Sango throws her Hiratsu and kills three spiders that were chasing some of the villagers. Shippo distracts one of the demons with his millions of clones' trick, while Kagome kills it with one of her arrows.

Miroku uses his kazzaana to suck up three more spider demons. Inuyasha slices two more demons. He jumps into the air to strike another one, when he is sprayed with some sticky goo from behind him. He falls to the ground and looks up to see a demon spider above him.

"Dmn it!" he says and struggles to get free.

Kagome sees him and yells "Inuyasha!" Miroku, hearing her yell, turns to see another spider demon coming up behind the fallen hanyou and uses his kazzaana to suck it up. Sango throws her Hiratsu, just before the other spider was able to devour him.

Miroku, exhausted falls to his knees, breathing heavily. Sango runs to him and asks

"Miroku, are you okay?" She kneels next to him and looks into his face. He looks at her and says

"I'm fine. Just tired. That last one was a big one." Kagome and Shippo run over to Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" asks Shippo.

Inuyasha, lying on his side, stuck in goo yells"What do you think! Do you call being stuck in sticky goo, and almost getting eaten by a big spider demon fine! Get me out of this goo!"

"He's just worried about you. You don't have to be mean about it." says Kagome, and they both turn away from him.

"Hey!" yells Inuyasha. "You can't leave me here!"

* * *

Off in the distance, a dark figure is lurking. He is watching Miroku and Sango carefully, as Sango help Miroku to his feet and supports him, while they start walking to the rest of the group. The figure smiles an evil smile and disappears into the darkness.

* * *

While walking to the group, Miroku says

"Thank you for the support. I'm very weak from that last one." Sango blushes and says

"Don't mention it. You would do the same for me." That lasted for a few seconds, when it was ruined by Miroku putting his hand on her but. Sango slaps him so hard he falls on his but.

"Pervert!" she yells and stomps off towards the group, alone.

A man walks up to the group and says

"Thank you all. You've saved us. Please, stay the night and feast with us."

By now, Miroku has joined the rest of the group and says "We wouldn't want to impose."

"No. You wouldn't be imposing. Please, I insist that you all stay the night. I'll show you where to clean up, we'll feast, and I'll show you where your rooms are."

They start to walk away, when Inuyasha, still lying on his side in the goo, yells "Hey! What about me! You can't leave me here, like this!"

The man turns to him and says "Oh yeah. Sorry. Let me find something to get that goo off."

* * *

After a quick bath, they all went and feasted. After they had their fill, they were shown their rooms. Sango and Kagome slept in one, while Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara slept in the room next to theirs. Later that night, Sango woke up. She left the room to get a glass of water. While walking back to her room, she hears a noise behind her.

Sango says "Miroku, if you come near me I'll..." just then, someone grabs her right arm and twists it behind her and then tightly covers her mouth to muffle her scream.

He bends over to her ear and whispers "Come quietly, or I'll break you arm." He twists it tighter. Sango flinches in pain.

* * *

Kirara's ears perk up and she growls. She runs over to the closed door and starts growling louder. Inuyasha and Miroku wake up.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asks. They both hear a noise in the hall way. They both look at each other and run to the door. They opened it and looked out, just in time to see Sango being pulled around a corner. Kirara transformed and chased after her. She turned the corner and a few seconds later was flung backwards from a bright light. She hit the wall hard and became her normal size.

Inuyasha and Miroku hear Sango scream "Kirara!" They race over to Kirara and look down the hallway. They see a dark figure holding Sango's right arm behind her and trying to cover her mouth.

Miroku asks "Who are you?"

"That's not important right now," then a knife appears in his hand and he puts it up to Sango's throat. Sango has her left hand on the figures right arm, that is holding the knife.

"Don't even think about coming another step closer, or I'll have to slit her pretty little neck," the figure leans in close to her neck "and why spoil such a pretty one, too." the figure then licks her neck.

Miroku's face grows red and he yells "Take your dirty tongue off of her, or I'll rip it out of your mouth!"

The figure looks at him and gives an evil laugh.

"Just like your father, very protective of his woman."

"You knew my father?" said Miroku.

"You'll learn in dew time, and this is not the time or place. If you want to learn more or just want to see your woman again, I suggest you meet me, alone, by the river by noon tomorrow, or she'll be my woman."

Before Miroku could say or do anything, the figure, what seemed like in a flash, pulled Sango and himself out the door way. Inuyasha and Miroku ran down the hallway and out the door, but by the time they got there, they were gone. Inuyasha looks at Miroku. Miroku's face is red and his hands are clenched into fists. He screams and hits the door, causing a hole to form in the door.

* * *

Sango is thrown over a horse and they ride off. She tries to get off the horse, but realizes that if she does she could be injured easily and would possible be in more danger. The man takes her arms, and ties them behind her back.

"Where are you taking me?" Sango asks.

"To my place." he then pinches her but and says "You're a real cutie."

Sango's face turns red and she thinks "_I'm better off having a few burses and broken bones than be here_." She looks around and tries to flip over and get off, but the guy holds on to her with one hand and holds on to the reins with the other.

"Now, now. I wouldn't want my pretty bait to be damaged...much." he fives an evil laugh as they ride along.

* * *

By this time, Kagome and Shippo are awake. They see Kirara at the end of the hallway and run to her. Shippo picks her up and carries her. They find Miroku and Inuyasha by the door. Miroku's hand is in the door and his hand is bleeding.

"What happened? Where's Sango" asks Kagome.

"She's gone. Some pervert took her." Miroku says, lowering his head and slowly taking his fist out from the door.

"What? Why?" asks Shippo.

"It seems the perv knew Miroku's father and they must have been enemies or something, because he seems to be after Miroku, and is using Sango, who the guy called Miroku's woman, to get to him." says Inuyasha.

Miroku walks out into the street and falls to his knees.

He puts his hand on the ground and starts to examine the dirt. After several minutes, he asks Inuyasha, with his face still down,

"Inuyasha, do you think you can follow their trail?" Inuyasha looks sadly at him.

" I'm not sure we should try to find her now, we might put Sango in danger." says Kagome, trying to help Inuyasha, but more so Miroku.

"She's already in danger!" Miroku turns and looks at them.

"You should have seen her face. Fear and pain! That's what was on her face! I can't stand to think what that pervert will do to her." he puts his head down and clenches his fists again.

"I can't live with out her. I love her." he says almost in a whisper.

Kagome walks to him and kneels next to him.

"Let me look at your hand. You need it treated, before it gets worse." She takes both of his hands and pulls him to his feet.

"Let's go inside. There's nothing more we can do tonight." She guides him back inside. Inuyasha watches them, and then looks out into the darkness.

He thinks '_That bstard's going to pay.'_

* * *

The horse comes to a stop. Sango, exhausted looks around and sees a house. The man puts her over his should and carries her into the house. He lays her on the bed.

"Why don't you rest? Tomorrow you'll need your strength to watch me kill Miroku." He strokes her hair. She kicks him in the back and causes him to fall forward. She scrambles out of the bed and on to the floor.

'_The door's still open. If I run, I can get out of here.'_ she thinks.

She starts to run to the door, but the man grabs her legs and she falls on her face.

"Now why did you do that? I can be nice, or I can be mean," he stands up and puts his foot on her back "and you don't want me to be mean." He pushes harder on her back. She cries out in pain. he then takes his foot off and kneels in front of her.

"Now why don't you be good?"

"You monster." She says. He picks her head up by her hair and leans close to her face.

"It doesn't have to be this way." he strokes her check. "You can be mine."

She spits in his face and says "I'm no body's property." He wipes the spit off and lets go of her hair. He stands up and picks her up and throws her on the bed.

"May be I'll have some fun before we meet Miroku tomorrow: He straddles her. Her eyes grow large and she screams

"Please! Don't! No! Please!" He gives an evil smile and laughs. What should I do? Should I just do the upper part of your magnificent body, the lower part, or just do all of you right now?" She screams.

"The more you scream the better. I think I'm intrigued to do the upper half. I'll finish you up tomorrow, after I kill Miroku. It could be...a reward for me." He rips off her clothes and finds her second clothing.

"Well, this is a challenge, and I love a challenge." He takes out his knife, "Tell me if I hit skin." he grins.

Sango starts to cry and scream as he cuts the top part of her armor off. Her breasts fall limp as he peeled the armor away, like a banana. She tries to throw him off, but he's too heavy. He then starts to lick up and down each breast. He sucks on one of them. He then lies on top of her. She is still crying and screams

"No! Please!" He grins more and starts to bite her neck. He squeezes her breasts as he nibbles.

Just then, Miroku comes in. The man looks up to see him. Sango looks at Miroku, tears in her eyes.

Miroku's face turns almost purple and he yells "You Bstard! Get away from her!" The man takes out his knife and put it to her throat and says

"I should have known better that the son of your father wouldn't wait to die."

* * *

Earlier, Miroku was bandaged up by Kagome. After she was done Miroku says "I need some fresh air." he gets up and walks out of the room. Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other.

"I hope he'll be alright." says Shippo.

Kagome says "Don't worry. He'll be fine." Inuyasha looks at her like she's crazy.

"No he won't! Look at him!"

"Osawri!" Inuyasha falls on his face and growls low.

Kagome then looks out the door, where Miroku left and thinks "_I hope he'll be alright."_

Miroku leaves the house and starts to walk, not knowing where he's going. Having no clue that the direct that he is walking in, is the direction that Sango and the man went. He was deep in thought.

"Oh, Sango. I didn't understand until know how you felt when I touched any other girl. But when I saw that...that...perverted bstard...defiling you...I just...couldn't take it. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't save you from that monster. I didn't realize it, until now, that I truly care for you...no...love you. But now, it might be too late. If I could just see you again, or just have you slap me and yell "Pervert!" at me. But, I don't know what to do. I wouldn't know what I'd do with out you."

Suddenly, he hears a scream. It breaks his concentration.

"That's Sango!" He runs to were he heard the scream. "Hold on Sango! I coming!" he shouts in his head.

Then he reaches a house. He hears "No! Please!" coming from it. He runs into the house and finds the man on top of Sango, in a bed, with his hands on her naked breasts, squeezing them tightly.

Miroku's face turns red and he yells "You Bstard! Get away from her!"

Miroku watches the man, as he looks up at him and says "I should have known that the son of your father wouldn't wait to die."

Miroku takes one step towards them. The man takes out his knife and puts it up against Sango's throat.

"Don't make me kill her, when we were getting so well acquainted." he gives an evil smile. Miroku looks at Sango, her eyes are filled with tears, but he could tell that she had been through hell.

Miroku turns to the man and asks "Who are you!" The man, still straddling Sango, reaches for some rope on a near by dresser, as he's doing so, he keeps the knife close to Sango's throat.

"Give me a second, and I'll explain it all."

He then replaces the knife with his elbow and leans over to tie her left arm to the bed head.

"If you try anything, and I mean either of you, I will crush Sango's throat." After tying her left arm, he does the same to her right. "That's good. It will keep us both safe." says to Sango and gently strokes her cheek, one last time before quickly getting off the bed and puttingknief between the pissed off monk and himself.

Miroku glares at him and says "Who the hll are you!"

The man turns to him and says "I should have been your father." Miroku's face drained of all color and was speechless.

The man smiles, amused at Miroku's reaction.

"My name is Hojone Shotashi Your father and I where best friends. We both trained as monks. Two years, before you were born, I married a beautiful young woman. We were both very happy. But then, your father, using his, what he called, charm, stole her heart from me! She confronted me, one night, and told me she was with child. I was happy. Until she told me it wasn't mine. That it was my best friend's child. I couldn't believe it. My own best friend, stealing my wife, and what could have been my child. I yelled at her and screamed and then realized it wasn't her fault. No it was YOUR father's fault."

After a breath to cool down he continued.

"I decided I needed some time to think things through, so I left the house. When I came back, she was gone. All of her things, gone, except," he reaches into his pocket and takes out a wedding ring, "except this. I didn't know what to do. I lay in my bed for months, thinking of her and thinking what I should do to him when I found him. Finally, I thought the time was right, to go searching for them, and get back my wife. I searched for years. Finally, I found someone who knew something about my precious wife. They told me that she and a monk came into town to give birth to a baby. She was so weak from journeying, that she died in child birth."

He looked evilly at Miroku.

"However, her son survived. I demanded that they tell me where the monk went. All they told me was gone, that he had died by being swallowed up by the whole in his right hand. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't take revenge for what he did to me, because he killed himself! I asked them where his son was, and they told me he wanders around from town to town, asking every beautiful woman he sees to bear his child. I knew that that monk had to be his son. So I trailed you, but always missed you by a few hours, a few days, or even a few months. Then, today, when I saw you use your right hand to suck in all of those demons, I knew my search was over. But, luckily for me," he looks at Sango.

"I found some bait to trap you ," he looks back at Miroku, "and finally take my revenge, by ending your father's cursed seed, with you."

Miroku stares at him, in disbelief.

"How dare you talk about my father that way. He was a kind, good hearted man, who would rather die than hurt the ones he loved."

Hojone laughed at him and said "He was a good deceiver, and liar. But now, enough about the past, and enough talking. Let us now fight to the death." Hojone throws off his robe that he was wearing the whole time. He was very muscular, for someone of his age. His skin was bronze from the being in the sun all of the time. He had black hair, with some grey hairs, and he was very handsome. All he is wearing, under the rope was a tight black tong, with a knife and sword at his side.

He draws his sword and says "Now, let my revenge be fulfilled!"

He charges at Miroku. Miroku dodges his attacks. Miroku takes his shakujou and blocks the sword, before it sliced him in two. Miroku gathers up all of his strength and pushes Hojone backwards. Then, Miroku starts attacking Hojone with his shakujou. Sango, during this is trying to get her hands free of the rope, but they are too tight. She can hardly watch the two battle it out. Hojone swings his sword at Miroku and finally gets a piece of his left arm.

Sango screams "Miroku!"

Miroku holds his arm tightly. It's bleeding badly.

Hojone laughs "And I thought it would be more of a challenge, since you are his son." Miroku flares up and starts swinging his shakujou wildly at Hojone.

Miroku finally hits him in the stomach and then in the groin. Hojone falls to the ground, in pain. Miroku takes the sword and raises it above his head.

"You not only defiled my father's good name, but you have soiled the woman that I love and for that you must die!" Sango blushes from hearing Miroku saying that he loves her, but it suddenly turns white from seeing Miroku getting ready to kill the man.

"Please, Miroku, don't kill him. I know what you are going through. I hate his guts too, but killing him won't make you better than he is. You will be doing his dirty work for him, by destroying your family, by destroying you inside. I know that you will regret killing him, later on, and I don't want you to suffer that pain. So, please, just leave him be. I just want to go." her eyes fill up with tears.

Miroku drops the sword and looks at Sango. He then goes to her. He unties the ropes, and without even touching her breasts, he carefully helps her cover them. Then he takes her up in his arms and carries her to the door.

Before he leaves, he turns towards Hojone, who is still on the floor, in pain, and says "Even though I hate you, I still can find it in my heart to forgive you. Please, except my apology for my father's wrong doing and lay to rest your feelings of revenge towards my family."

He then turns and walks out holding a sleeping Sango close to him.

THE END

I know this was short...and probably weird...but it did come from my head after all. It was one of the first attemptsI made at writting a fan fic, so yeah...I know that's not too good of an excuse, but still, ya gotta give me credit somewhere, right? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, and if anyone wants to make a sequel for this, go on and do so, just ask permission first and I'll give you the ok to do so. . So please review!


End file.
